Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5483266-20150524091422/@comment-5483266-20150524110355
His behaviour toward Cristina in S8 was terrible, no doubt, but I do think he atoned for it afterwards and was genuinely remorseful of his mistakes. Owen lashed out because he felt neglected, as though the love of his life was so panicked once she found out she was pregnant that she couldn't be bothered to simply take his own feelings into consideration. Nevertheless, Owen still respected Cristina's right to choose and gave her the support she needed during the abortion. He stood faithfully by her side in spite of his personal objections, held her hand and let her go through with the procedure without imposing his will. It's natural for arguments to occur after making such a monumental and pivotal decision that directly impacts a relationship's longevity, and as frustrating as Crowen's confrontations were regarding the matter, at least they communicated to each other effectively to the point of where it no longer became such a prevalent issue, and they reconciled and were able to carry on, albeit temporarily, being happy together. Owen's love for her was so strong that it transcended his desire for a family, even though Cristina was the one who ultimately called it off and pushed him to see other people due to her own insecurity that she wasn't enough for their relationship to thrive. Prior to that, Owen was willing to stay with Cristina even if it meant that he would never get the child he so desperately wanted, going so far as to reject a woman who seemed like the perfect mate for him, who shared the same goal of raising a family. As for his drunken hookup, I was very disappointed with him but it seems rather unfair to single Owen out for that when plenty of other characters have done the same, if not worse (let's face it, nearly all the doctors on this show have dated one another or used their coworkers as rebounds/playthings lmao). However, once Owen came to his senses he took responsibility for his indiscretions, told Cristina the truth, and was rightfully ashamed of himself. Following that, their ship sailed smoothly with only a few bumps in the road. Owen himself is a character I empathize with and who has come so far from the tortured, PTSD-striken soul he used to be. While he is still psychologically damaged and impulsive at times, his relationship with Cristina healed his broken heart and she became the source of his happiness. He loves fiercely and feels compulsively, and always follows the call to action. Owen is a great leader who stays true to his moral convictions and never shies away from making difficult choices for the sake of the greater good. He's diligent, compassionate, and tries his best to remain reasonable as the Chief of a chaotic and unpredictable hospital with both doctors and patients alike who screw each other and screw each other over lmao. Simultaneously vulnerable and yet strong; strict and yet kind in equal measure, Owen may not necessarily be a popular or well-liked character, but I love him in spite of and regardless of his flaws.